Feel the Rain
by tolivelaughlove
Summary: I was listening to Gravedigger Acoustic by Dave Matthews Band on repeat and the idea for this came to mind. Might have a little Charlie St. Cloud vibe going on, but know if it does it wasn't intentional.
1. Chapter 1

Description: I was listening to Gravedigger (Acoustic) by Dave Matthews Band on repeat and the idea for this came to mind. Might have a little Charlie St. Cloud vibe going on, but know if it does it wasn't intentional. Another AU with Klaroline.

"Nobody said it was easy. No one ever said it would be this hard. Oh, take me back to the-"

"I like that song," someone said from somewhere behind where Caroline had been sitting and singing.

She jumped up from the tombstone she had been leaning against and looked at the man who stood behind her.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to alarm you. I was just on my way to go- well go do my job and I heard you singing. Hope you don't mind that I stopped to listen. I don't get very many- I'm sorry I'm rambling. I'll leave you alone," he told her and started to walk away.

Caroline stood up and spoke as clearly and loudly as she could, "No it's okay. I could use some company. I was starting to get a little bit depressed singing that song here like that anyway." Caroline stopped talking waiting for him to respond. When he stood there for what seemed like an eternity with his back turned to her she tried again, "I'm Caroline. Caroline Forbes. And you are?"

When he turned around he saw her smiling at him with her hand outstretched in his direction. "I'm Klaus. I mean Niklaus Mikaelson. My friends call me Klaus," he replied as he shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you Klaus."

Klaus laughed.

"What?"

"You said it's "nice" to meet you. Not many people think its nice to meet anyone in a cemetery, let alone me."

Caroline gave him a puzzled looked and asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Klaus simply held up the shovel and a set of keys he had been holding in his hands in response.

"Oh," was all Caroline managed to say.

Klaus gave Caroline a weak smile. Caroline looked at the ground suddenly avoiding Klaus's eyes. Klaus could feel the tension and decided it was time to depart. However, his feet betrayed him and didn't turn away like they should have.

"Is it hard?" Caroline finally questioned looking up at him, "Doing that job? Is it hard?"

Klaus blinked at her in surprise. No one had ever asked him that before. Yet again no one ever really talked to him while he was at work.

"I imagine it must be hard. Having to bury people's loved ones and having everything around you be about death. It sounds lonely," she stated not really expecting an answer.

Klaus just stared at her a bit bewildered by the girl who stood before him. While Caroline became a bit nervous underneath his watchful eye. She pulled a few strands of hair behind her ear in an attempt to calm herself, but it didn't really work.

"Could you say something?"

Klaus started to laugh again. "I'm sorry. I just- I have never… You are different."

Caroline nodded, "Yeah I've heard that before."

"I like it. I mean its refreshing."

Caroline smiled and blushed a bit. Klaus smiled back at her.

A drop of water fell on Caroline's cheek. She went to rub at it when several more began to fall. She squealed as her clothes began to get wet. She felt a coat placed upon her shoulders and she looked up to see who put it there. "If we hurry we can make it to my place before we get soaked," Klaus offered with a smile on his face. Before she could respond the few drops abruptly became a down pour.

She grabbed Klaus's arm and began to run. Once Klaus felt the pull of her body he figured that was a yes and he guided her to his home.

The two chuckled when they finally got into the small dwelling that Klaus had been residing in. When the laughter had passed and the two had settled into the turn of events, a silence fell over the room. Klaus looked at Caroline with a grin on his face while Caroline's eyes took in her surroundings.

"I can dry your clothes if you want," Klaus blurted out.

"What?" looked at him with surprise.

"I mean I can give you something to wear so that I can put your clothes in the dryer. The wet ones you are wearing, "Klaus spoke and gesture to the soaked Caroline that stood before him.

"Oh."

"Unless of course you rather just stay wet then I can just hand you a towel and something to drink until the rain subsides."

Caroline laughed and shook her head, "No actually a change of clothes would be great if you don't mind."

Klaus gave her another warm smile and walked away.

Caroline went back to taking in the small living room like area she stood in. Giving a quick glance at each object until a shuffle of papers on his desk captured her eye. She picked up one of the pictures when Klaus came back into the room.

"A lot of my clothes are a bit big for you so I grabbed a clean shirt and sweatpants with a dra-" Klaus stopped talking when he finally looked up from the clothes he was holding to see Caroline looking at a sketch Klaus had drawn.

Caroline looked over at Klaus and asked him in confusion, "Is this- is this me?" She held up a picture of a girl leaning against a tombstone with a candy bar in her hand.

Klaus's eyes widened. He had no idea how to respond to her. He had forgotten all about the drawing. He drew the people who had come to visit because he saw something beautiful in their sorrow, but how could he possibly explain that to her. "Yes," he finally admitted.

"You've been drawing me?" Caroline asked a little anger creeping in her voice.

"No, no no. Well yes, but not you specifically. I dig graves for a living. My life is the definition of depressing so when people come in to visit they bring a bit of light and I like to draw that light. To capture it so I don't drown alone in all this-" Klaus immediately stopped talking and placed the clothes he had been holding down next to Caroline. The he looked her straight into her delicate blue eyes and said, "Yes I drew you. And I apologize. I guess I should have asked before I did so."

Caroline stared at Klaus not sure if she should pity him or if she should be creeped out. Instead of thinking it through she just let her heart do what it wanted. She threw her arms around his neck and gave him a tight hug.

Klaus just stood there shocked. This girl only knew how to do the unexpected. He slowly felt his hands hug her back. They stood embraced in each others arms until Caroline slowly pulled away. She reached down for the clothes Klaus had placed next to her and walked over to his bathroom to change.

She came back out and handed him her wet clothes with a smile on her face. Klaus took the clothes and put them in the dryer along with his own. He put on a pair of sweatpants as well them came and sat down new to Caroline, who had taken all of his sketches and laid them out before her on his coffee table.

She glanced over at him. She blushed a little when she saw he hadn't put on a shirt. She looked back at the drawings and with a coy smile said, "Tell me about them."

Klaus beamed and obliged her request.


	2. AN: Hiatus Is Over!

To my beloved fans/ followers / readers (I don't know what to call you.),

I AM BACK!

Well sort of. I will be writing again. I have missed you all. I hope my hiatus hasn't driven you too mad. Please let me know if anything you have been hoping for that I do with my stories and what not. Or any other characters or show you hope I might write for.

You can leave reviews here or you can message me at "tolivelaughlove" on FanFiction, FictionPress, or Tumblr. I'd love to hear from you.

Love,

-Geena


End file.
